Some time in a garden
by ki10-fuzzball
Summary: Susan and family are on holiday. non explicit. susan/marcus


Characters, settings etc all belong to JMS. no offence meant fanfic only.

Ranger promise from B5

please review - your comments are welcome.

* * *

Susan grimaced as she reached over for the glass of orange juice that was sitting on the bedside table. Damn Sheridan and his persistent orange juice consumption – clearly it was his fault she craved it so badly right now. She stroked her rounded belly that currently felt like it was being internally pummelled by a denn'bok. Only a few more months, (four? Five?) until she would be able to hand it off to its father when it got stroppy – the little madam! She wasn't sure it was a girl but it sure seemed to have its mother's temperament. Only a few more months, (four? Five?) until there could be vodka in the glass keeping the orange juice company.

Hauling herself upright, and briefly holding onto one of the bedpost she decided it was time to go look for the person that was responsible for her current physical condition – and her other "bundle-of-joy". Her faced warmed a little as she vividly remembered the night their son was created – she had never needed anyone so badly. They had been given a second chance and nothing was going to get in the way. She didn't talk to her heart; his was part dead – that night it didn't matter. She could almost taste his lips on hers and feel his hands desperately tearing off her clothes. It had been foolish – a little more thought could have given them a little longer before there had been three in the relationship. Then again, would there have been a relationship without that overwhelming reason? Would she have simply retreated back into herself, pulling back before giving it a go, too scared to trust the one person left that saw her as centre his existence?

A sharp kick brought her out of her own thoughts. She walked towards the garden. It was nice being here – she loved the station, but a holiday where there was sun and a natural breeze – and a garden – heaven! Two familiar figures, one crouched down the other standing, both in the shade of a large tree. The one that was standing was almost three and had dark wavy hair that was the same shade as the hair on the one who was crouched down. He held a broken off branch from the tree in both hands and was looking avidly at the older figure.  
"Look da' am a Wranger. See!"  
The older figure laughed – his green eyes sparkling in the sunlight.  
"Have the 'bok and know all 'bout the oaf. See. 'I am Wranger. I stand on bwridges in the dark where other people are too scared to go but I don't let them go anyway because I stop them and I live and, um Die – yeah Die for, um, for D'wenn? No, was D'wenn, but now Johm. Can you tell me the stowy about how you were almost dead when Maroon didn't want D'wenn to be…" The boy's intense gaze shifted as he heard movement. He swung round ready to defend against whatever was coming, when he saw it was Susan his big brown eyes lit up and he yelled, "Mummy!"  
Dropping the stick the boy started running towards Susan but found his legs not quite touching the ground as he was grabbed round the waist.  
"Slowly there, Ranger. Remember what we said."  
"Sorwy, da'. Mummy growing a new li'l bwother or sister for me so neither of us can be rough with her."  
Setting the boy back onto the ground both father and son walked towards Susan. "Feeing any better?"  
Susan smiled as both father and son reached her. Small arms hugged her belly. "I would if this one would stop kicking me."  
Susan's son looked up at her. He very gently stroked her stomach and leaned his ear against it. He whispered, "Sshh, Mummy says you should be qwiet now. Maybe if you are qwiet Daddy will tell us bofh a stowy about being a Wranger or 'bout being in charge of ships and space stations and how bwave and special Mummy is." He looked up at Susan. "Don't worry Mummy – I'm goin' to teach her all about being a Wranger and I'm goin' to look after her and not let any bad things happen." He hesitated and looked thoughtful, "if it a li'l bwother I gonna do the same."  
Susan felt tears forming in her eyes. She tousled his hair. "You go play now." He stepped carefully away from her and once he was two steps away he charged off towards his stick to go fight the Shadows.

The boy's father put his arms round her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He kissed her gently on the forehead and then slightly less gently on the neck. It sent a wave of desire through her, which she tried to force into anger. Taking her hand Marcus led Susan over to the large cushion he had placed under the tree for her benefit. He sat down first, not letting go of her hand and she carefully sat down beside him.  
"I am not ill, I'm pregnant. Which, by the way, is your fault." She growled quietly at him. "I don't need wrapped up in bubble wrap…"  
"I'd pay to see that, Mrs Cole." Marcus grinned at her.  
"I am not Mrs Cole. We talked about that. I'm and always will be Iv…" Her resolve abandoned her as she met his gaze. And couldn't help but grin.  
He repositioned himself so she was sitting between his legs with her head resting on his right shoulder. He massaged her shoulders for a short time then moved his hands down so they were resting on her bump, which he stroked. Susan leaned a bit further to the right and twisted round to the left catching his face with her left hand and bringing it down until his lips met hers. The kiss was brief, the angle awkward but it was filled with promise of what would happen later after their "little Ranger" had worn himself out and went off to bed. Susan could feel Marcus's desire quite firmly in the small of her back. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, happy, and watched their son run about with the energy reserved for children, animals and green-eyed Rangers.

A little while later Marcus called their son over. Time for a story. Susan could feel her eyes closing as she sat leaning against the tree and listened to an animated tale of cunning and adventure that seemed to involve people (or possibly just Marcus) putting a bucket on his head. Marcus sat cross-legged in front of his audience of two and their son was desperately trying to keep his eyes open as he rested his head on his younger sibling but all the Shadow fighting had left him worn out…

"Good morning. The time is o-six-thirty, Earth standard time. You have no messages." A computerised voice said.

Susan wondered where it was coming from.

The third time the alarm sounded she woke up completely, sitting bolt upright, hands going straight to her stomach. Her flat, well-toned stomach. She stumbled towards the bathroom of her quarters on the EAS Titans, bile rising in her throat. She washed her face and went back to her bed, via the kitchen, to sit and drink coffee until she felt stable enough have a shower.  
She had been on the Titans for a few months now. Ever since she had physically recovered from near death. Ever since Marcus had found that infernal Machine.  
No Marcus. No little boy with big brown eyes. No little madam on the way. She forced back a silent scream of despair and desperation with a sip of still too hot coffee and headed towards the shower hoping it would wash away the tears and the longing for the life she would never have.


End file.
